


that's murder, buddy [Podfic]

by Rionaa



Series: AtLA Podfics [28]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Chaptered Podfic, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Marijuana, Not too gory tho, Podcast, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Pro-Bending, because zuko runs a murder mystery podcast, estimated complete length, some mentions of murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:49:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28713066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rionaa/pseuds/Rionaa
Summary: Throughout the streets, on quiet nights, it was rumored the screams of those missing could be heard. Some say the sounds were coming from underground.Where were the young girls? And what was happening to them? Was an evil spirit haunting Gaoling, or something more human? More sinister?My name is Zuko, and you’re tuning into another episode of ‘That’s Murder, Buddy’.--Or: Sokka has no idea that his crush is the host of his favorite podcast. (But everyone else knows.)
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: AtLA Podfics [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2093928
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22





	1. The Mistress of Gaoling

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [that's murder, buddy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27285562) by [egeria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/egeria/pseuds/egeria). 



> Thank you so much [Connie](https://bisexual-atla.tumblr.com/) for giving me permission to record this! Or I guess, seeing my bookmark notes _immediately_ after posting the last chapter and letting me know I had an obligation to make this now... 
> 
> I'm super excited for this podfic for a few reasons! Firstly, this is my 31st work under the AtLA fandom on Ao3, making this officially my largest fandom as a creator! Also I have a new microphone and it sounds so good........ and I'm learning how to attach cover art to the audio files, so it's all exciting! Anyway, I hope you enjoy

[download mp3](https://www.mediafire.com/file/g6ur3l0euwy0fes/Chapter_1_-_The_Mistress_of_Gaoling.mp3/file)  
[stream online](https://www.mixcloud.com/Rionaa/thats-murder-buddy-chapter-1-the-mistress-of-gaoling/)

[download: no music](https://www.mediafire.com/file/e3yjjuflob0vbdz/chapter_1_-_no_music.mp3/file)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The murder in this chapter is based off of [Elizabeth Bathory](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Elizabeth_B%C3%A1thory)


	2. The Man on the Beach

[download mp3](https://www.mediafire.com/file/zcy3bmp90fin8ec/Chapter_2_-_The_Man_on_the_Beach.mp3/file)  
[stream online](https://www.mixcloud.com/Rionaa/thats-murder-buddy-chapter-2-the-man-on-the-beach/)

[download with no music](https://www.mediafire.com/file/f98ecr2v335u0ar/Chapter_2_-_no_music.mp3/file)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The murder in this chapter is based on [the Tamam Shud case](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tamam_Shud_case)


	3. Eat the Rich

[download mp3](https://www.mediafire.com/file/a8ljlaf3chpi8i7/Chapter_3_-_Eat_The_Rich.mp3/file)   
[stream online](https://www.mixcloud.com/Rionaa/thats-murder-buddy-chapter-3-eat-the-rich/)

[music free download](https://www.mediafire.com/file/clznelg4drxr2tc/Chapter_3_-_no_music.mp3/file)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today's murder is based on [Emile Dubois](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/%C3%89mile_Dubois_%28murderer%29)


	4. Th Red Light District

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If at any point you can hear seagulls in this chapter, bear in mind that Sokka is at a seaside resort university too and they are definitely deliberate sound effects on purpose by the podficcer

[download mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/mfvasva9s844s3c/Chapter_4_-_The_Red_Light_District.mp3)  
[stream online](https://www.mixcloud.com/Rionaa/thats-murder-buddy-chapter-4-the-red-light-district/)

[download version without music](http://www.mediafire.com/file/cqt0nmfpqbqerkp/Chapter_4_-_no_music.mp3)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's murder is loosely based on the [1696 spree killing](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tsujigiri#1696_spree_killing)


	5. Hold Your Loved Ones Close

[download mp3](https://www.mediafire.com/file/pinranumfu44lbc/Chapter_5_-_Hold_Your_Loved_Ones_Close.mp3/file)   
[stream online](https://www.mixcloud.com/Rionaa/thats-murder-buddy-chapter-5-hold-your-loved-ones-close/)

[download mp3 without music](https://www.mediafire.com/file/jqorpwvuf9eyq9k/Chapter_5_-_no_music.mp3/file)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for listening! If you enjoyed this fic, please consider letting the author know [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27285562?view_full_work=true), or leaving me some feedback in the comments! See you in the next one :)

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this fic, please let the author know [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27285562?view_full_work=true), or leave me some feedback in the comments! If you would like to request a podfic for me to record in the future, or you want to see what I'm up to, come find me on tumblr at [the-boys-from-ba-sing-se](https://the-boys-from-ba-sing-se.tumblr.com/) and [unexpected-readings-of-poetry](https://unexpected-readings-of-poetry.tumblr.com/), or on twitter at [SynecdochicRio](https://twitter.com/SynecdochicRio).
> 
> The music I used for the podcast is [Stay The Course](https://incompetech.filmmusic.io/song/5048-stay-the-course) by Kevin MacCleod, available on the incompetech royalty free cinematic music archive!


End file.
